Got 'Zilla?
by adrian-chaos
Summary: Leon spends five years tracking down D after the end of the manga


Author: Adrian

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Title: Got 'Zilla?

Summary: Leon spends five years trying to track down D after the end of the Manga, because of an unspoken promise

Warnings: Probably some spoilers I think, although they might be pretty vague

/…./ D

….Leon

Got 'Zilla?

/….I will meet you someplace…/

The sun was warm--warm and terribly bright. But it felt amazing, after all Leon had just spent three years trekking through ice and snow on some isolated mountain range. He'd been certain, that it would be the place. D had promised after all.

They had promised each other.

Actually, they hadn't really said any words. The promise had been in D's smile—terrible, and beautiful and pitifully sad all at once. And then he'd been pushed back down to earth, like a sinner who had managed to sneak into heaven and taste the pure air before the blackness of his heart was revealed.

/…We'll have tea. I just love the Orange-peppermint you brought me. Such an interesting mix…/

It was impossible for him to stay away. He'd learned so much, and the Count had changed him. He couldn't ever go back to what he once was. D had made certain of that. Whether it was on purpose, or completely unintentional Leon couldn't tell. He'd learned five years ago that D hid his true heart quite well. Apparently, he'd been stung one too many times. The emotional and physical strain of carrying his family's rage had to be too much for him. It was too much for Leon to even understand D himself, much less the burden he had to bear.

Leon moved out of the way of some kid on a bicycle, and stopped at a stand "May I have three of the Maple buns please?" He asked in Japanese. The young lady tending the stand smiled at his accent. "You're American?" she asked in English

Leon grinned "How is it wherever I go people always know right off I'm an American?" The girl shrugged and handed him the cakes in a bag "You're very easy to spot" Leon laughed, but turned away quickly when he noticed a young man out of the corner of his eye who seemed to be staring rather intently at Leon and the girl. Leon did not the energy at the moment to deal with an over-protective brother or a jealous boyfriend.

/…I will meet you someplace. Perhaps it will be sooner than you expect…/

Leon brushed up against someone as he turned away from the stand. "Sorry" he muttered, intent on the sweets which he'd developed a very disturbing craving for over the years. He hardly ever ate normal healthy food anymore. But then, a candy bar was a lot more convenient than a bowl of cereal when you were on top of a mountain.

"You really screwed me over didn't you D?" Leon sighed and stuffed a roll of maple-y goodness into his mouth and chewed. He almost choked when a very familiar, very put-out voice floated past his ears.

/…We can stay there together. Perhaps, only for a short time. I could not… I will not ask for more…/

"You mean to tell me that I specifically woke up three hours early and walked across town only to-to have them be…Sold out!!?"

Leon turned slowly, his heart increasing in speed. Although why it would do that, he had no clue. This had happened before, of course. He'd been mistaken about it more than once, but it could be….

It had to be....

"I only just sold the last ones" the girl was saying to a young man. Leon could feel his skin growing damp, he clenched the bag he was holding tightly in one hand, his eyes focused intently on the back of the young man's head.

"Oh? Well, I suppose I'll try again tomorrow." The man said somewhat apologetically.

Leon could just imagine the small smile that would accompany the words. Who would have thought, after five years, they'd stumble across each other in the middle of Tokyo on the exact same errand?

Leon realized that D had turned away from the stand, and was facing him. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble."

D bowed his head and closed his eyes "You haven't changed at all Leon"

The corners of Leon's lips turned up in a small smile.

…I promise I'll meet you there D. But how will I find…?

"You shouldn't have come. You had your whole life ahead of you. Your friends, your family, your…"

They hadn't gone to D's new shop. The shop was dangerous terrain, and Leon wasn't about to give D the upper hand.

He'd been renting a small shrine from a family vacationing (ironically) in America. They were standing in the garden, and Leon could have sworn the flowers perked up when D entered through the gate

"But I have come. I don't think I really had a choice. What I left behind no longer matters"

They were sitting in shade of a tree drinking odd-flavored tea. D stared silently into his cup. He frowned at the murky liquid.

"And Chris?"

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew exactly what the Count was thinking. "He sends his love" Leon muttered, trying his best not to get irritated. There was nothing the Count could say about his leaving Chris, because D had done the very same thing. It seemed that he and D were two of a kind.

A piece of charred wrinkled paper fell into D's lap. D's eyes shifted from his cup.

"Thought you might like that back"

D set his cup to the side and stood, the paper floating to the ground untouched. "I think perhaps this was a mistake"

D fully intended to return to his shop and his duties as its caretaker, and pretend that Leon Orcot no longer existed, but Leon's hand on his shoulder stopped him mid-step.

/…Instinct Leon. Every path you take, every path will lead back to me…/

"You once asked me what it was that I desired the most D. I think you've known all along. You're just pretending because that's all you can do. You're a coward D. All you ever do is run away whenever it gets too hot for you. You think you're so much better than everyone around you, but really you're just pathetic and…"

Crack

Leon's head jerked to the side, and his cheek began to burn. His head dropped and he stared at the ground.

"Do not speak of things which you know nothing about." D hissed "You're a fool Detective. You dare to call me pathetic? A coward? You—You…"

Leon licked the blood off his lips, and one hand came up to rub the sore spot. "I what? I walked into a pet shop and it stole my heart. I left behind everything I ever cared about, and I spent five years wandering around the wilderness. That whole time all I ever thought about was you. Maybe I am a fool D, but I figured it out. The thing I want the most"

/…It's rare to find a place untouched by hatred or violence…/

D felt himself being pulled against his Detective's rather large frame, and was momentarily distracted by how fast Leon's heart was beating, and the fact that Leon smelled very distinctly like a bakery.

/We don't have much time. You know that. /

"All I want is to stay with you forever"

Leon's voice was gravelly, and his hands were shaking where they rested on D's back. Was the hell was he thinking? What had possessed him to come here? Why couldn't he breathe properly?

D was just as shell shocked, but instead of a million questions running through his head, he was calmly staring at Leon's T-shirt. On it was a rather large lizard, breathing fire while several small people ran around quite panicked. The caption underneath said 'Got 'Zilla?' in big black letters.

D's lips twitched, then his shoulders started to shake, and a tiny whimper escaped his lips. Here he was in the middle of another human's confession of love (although Leon hadn't actually said the word) and he was about to laugh. It wasn't the crude humor on the T-shirt of course, but the entire situation. What on Earth was he going to do now?

Get kissed apparently.

Just as D was about to completely disregard his dignity and laugh out loud, Leon's warm smooth lips covered his. D choked, and all the oxygen went out of him and suddenly he was very dizzy.

He was certain that his dear Detective would flatter himself into believing it was the kiss that made D weak in the knees—and mostly it was—but it had become just too much for him. How could he deny this, when the only real desire the American had ever had was to spend time with D?

D… I…

Slowly he lifted his arms, which had previously hung limply at his sides, and wrapped them around Leon's neck. His long nails scraped across the back of Leon's neck and their kiss deepened. He'd never done this before…never allowed his own desires to cloud his judgment or sway him.

But now what was he going to do?

/I will meet you there Leon, and I will never let you go/

Count D stepped into his shop carrying a rather large wooden cage. The animals all perked up, naturally they'd be curious. New friends were always welcome…

"Need some help with that Count?" Tet-chan called from his spot sprawled across the couch.

D smiled at him over the cage "That won't be necessary Tet-chan"

Tet-chan and Pon-chan watched as the count carried the cage into his bedroom. "What do you suppose that was all about T-chan?"

Tet-chan gave her a toothy grin "I think the Count got himself a pet Pon-chan"

…Love you.

A.N. Hope you guys liked it. I waited until I got the last two volumes of PSOH in the mail before I wrote this. I know Leon is really OOC, but that mostly because I wanted to write him how he was at the very end—thoughtful and introspective. I'm not sure I pulled it off but I tried. Toss me a review Adrian

P.S. Possible sequel in the works…


End file.
